Powerpuff Zim Z!
by the boy in the black forest
Summary: Tired of Dib getting in his way, Zim moves to New Townsville and meets the powerpuff girls Z. He immediately sees them as a threat and befriends them so he can find their weaknesses but will he find more? Perhaps romance with a little green powerpuff. And wait. Why does Buttercup keep looking at him like that? Zim x Buttercup/Kaoru
1. prologue

Hey its me again. And this time with a STORY. don't worry, I'm not abandoning 'the alien princess and the half demon'. I'm just wanna try this story too. The idea has been in my head for a while now so I'm just gonna do it. Enjoy.

I don't own invader zim or powerpuff girls Z.

AU: In this story Zim is about the same size as the powerpuff girls cause it would he weird if he was so short in this fic. I had only just found out about this show today and only watched about 4 episodes and was...pretty confused really but I'm trying this anyway. Point is, please forgive any incorrect info and I'm gonna call the girls by the English names if you don't mind. Now onto the story! Oh and I also don't know the name of the city Zim lives in so I'm just gonna call it 'the city'. DEAL WITH IT!

"" = speech

'' = thought

* * *

Zim was walking home after another failed attempt at taking over earth and boy was he pissed off. His giant robot designed to fling giant flaming sacks of dog poop or his G.R.D.T.F.G.F.O.D.P as he called it (still pretty long dude) had gotten blown up because Dib had interfered yet again! Pieces of his body were still Chard and smoking for pete's sake! Everything was going just FINE until the Dib-stink showed up and ruined his plans again. Zim walk into his house and slamed the door shut, not even paying attention to his robot parents.

"Stupid Dip! How dare he get in the way of Zim's flaming poop flinging machine! This planet already stinks anyway so what difference does a few explosive bags of poop make?!" He yelled. He kept on ranting as he took off his disguise and stepped into the toilet and went down into his lab. Once he got there he spotted Gir swimming around in a mountain of rubber piggies. He sighed at the adorable sight before him. He could never seem to figure out where the heck he kept getting all these rubber earth pigs from but he didn't have time for that right now. After all he had more pressing matters to attend to such as how he was going to take over this FILTHY planet. Zim walked over to the computer and sat in his chair while he thought.

"Minimoose!" Zim called. Just then his trusty floating moosy doomsday device seemed to pop out of nowhere and float over to its master's side.

"Eeep?" It squeaked, asking it's master what was wrong.

"I need a way to take over this planet without the Dib-smelly getting in the way of my pure awesomeness. Any suggestions?" He turned to his competent sidekick for an answer. Minimoose floated silently for a moment as if thinking.

"Eep?"

"Nah, the squid man was eaten by a shark. Anyway other ideas?"

"Eep?"

"WHAT?! GIVE UP?! NEVER! NEXT IDEA!"

"Eep?"

"Hmmm... not bad but I think there are laws against using monkeys like that. Plus, weeny demons are expensive. Lets save that for plan B though."

Just then Gir's head popped out of his mountain of piggies. "Why don't we just move to a different city? That way the big headed boy won't be able to stop us because he won't know where we are and we'll be able to take over earth for the tallests." He said. Zim and Minimoose stared at him as if he had just grown a second head. Their faces were the definition of pure shock (well, Zim's was anyway.).

"G-Gir, y-you just said something v-very smart." Zim's eye began to twitch as he tried to figure out how Gir of all creatures had thought of such a brilliant idea. And how HE couldn't! (Oooooooh burn!)

"Eeep." Squeaked a shocked Minimoose.

"Gir, how did you come up with such a brilliant idea?" He asked. He had to know! Perhaps there is some hidden potential in Gir that he never knew about and it is finally starting to show.

"From them." He said holding up two rubber piggies.

Ooor maybe not. 'Rubber piggyness aside that is actually a pretty good idea. If Zim were to go to a new area then the Dip-filth won't be able to stop any of my plans! Only question is, where do I go?' He began to come up with a mental list of places but none of them seemed good enough.

"Computer, put up a holographic globe of earth!" He shouted.

"*sighed* Yes master." Just then a decent sized holographic projection of earth appeared in in front of him.

"Commence the spinning!" As ordered, the globe started to spin at a rapid pace. Zim held up his finger and waited about ten seconds and then pressed his finger against the hologram thus stopping it.

"Computer, zoom in!" The hologram zoomed in the location his finger was on. Zim smiled evilly when he saw the location.

"Yes, this will do nicely. From now on we shall live in this New Townsville and we shall take it over and then, THE WORLD!" Zim laughed maniacally for about ten seconds before he was interrupted by his little sidekick.

"What happened to old Townsville?" Asked Gir.

"..uh?" Zim stopped laughing for a second and looked at his confused little S.I.R unit. "I don't know, what does Zim look like, daddy Townsville?" He asked.

" *gasp!* Master's a daddy?!" Screamed Gir.

"Oh my grog." Zim facepalmed at his idiotic robot. Minimoose decided that now might be a good time to intervene before his master got a migraine.

"Eeep."

"You're right Minimoose, we should leave immediately. Both of you start packing. By tomorrow morning we will be living in this New Townsville and when we do, NOTHING SHALL STOP US! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

And so their journey began but little did Zim know that this little move of theirs would change his life forever.


	2. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in New Townsville. The sun was shining, kids were playing, couples were on dates, single men were wishing they were on dates, yep, it really was a great day. On such a day we find everyone's favourite crime fighting girls at anni's for some quality relaxation time. Inside we find said girls having a wonderful conversation. Well...two of them anyway.

"Hey Bubbles did you hear? Kenny broke up with mikaela yesterday. Apparently she was cheating on him with Max and he caught them making out in the park." Said the always gossiping Blossom.

"Really? Thats so sad. And they were really cute together too. I hope he isn't too depressed about it." Said the always innocent Bubbles.

"Sure its sad I guess but do you know what this means?" Said a smiling Blossom. Bubbles didn't have enough time to answer however as Blossom was to excited to wait for something as silly as an answer.

"It means that he's totally available now! I totally have a shot with him now! Isn't that great?!" Blossom squealed while leaning over the table to get in Bubbles's face. Bubbles sweatdropped at her red headed friend.

"Uuh..sure I guess..." Bubbles replied.

"So anyway, I was hoping you lend me some cute outfits so I could impress him or at least make me look cute enough to get him to notice me. So will you do it?" Asked Blossom.

"Uh sure, I guess I could lend you some of my outfits. I'm sure I have something that can make you look absolutely adorable." Said Bubbles. (I swear I could feel my manliness dieing when I typed this conversion)

As the two continued to talk about boys and outfits, Buttercup couldn't help but drop her head onto the table and groan. She swore she could feel her brain dieing just listening to them. Why couldn't they just talk about something less girly? Like soccer or something. She was startled out of her thoughts when she suddenly heard her name being called.

"BUTTERCUP!" Screamed Blossom.

"Huh? What?" She sat up straight in her seat and turned to her friends who had apparently been trying to get her attention.

"Geez buttercup, space out much?" Asked an irritated Blossom.

"Whatever. What did you guys say again?" She asked, not caring if she sounded rude or not. Blossom was about to flip out on her but Bubbles decided to intervene before her best friends starting fighting...again.

"We asked if you have a crush on anyone." Bubbles said with the innocence of a five year old. (I swear she is like the 'Gir' of this show)

Buttercup almost chocked on thin air when Bubbles said that. HER having a crush on someone?! The mere sentence sounders ridiculous on its own!

'Are they nuts?!' She thought.

She looked at their faces to see if they were joking but them seemed to be dead serious. They both looked at her expectantly while waiting for her answer.

"No, I do NOT have a crush on anyone. Why should I? I don't need something as dumb a boyfriend to be happy." Said an overly prideful Buttercup.

"Oh come on. You must like Someone! Isn't there at least ONE boy that you think is cute?" Asked Blossom

"No okay! I don't like anyone and I don't think anyone is even a little cute! Now will you PLEASE just drop it already?! Asked an irritated Buttercup.

"Okay geez, it was just a question. You don't have to get all she-hulk about it." Said Blossom

"You wanna see she-hulk? How about I stick my foot right up your-"

"Come on guys please don't fight. This is supposed to be fun day. How about we just talk about something else or maybe head to the park?" Interrupted Bubbles. The last thing she wanted was for her friends to try and kill each other. Why couldn't they just talk for five seconds without having and argument she had no idea.

"Thats a great idea Bubbles. We could have a picnic! Right Buttercup? " Said Blossom as if the girl right next to her wasn't about to kill her.

"Hmph whatever." She said as if she couldn't care less.

*time skip- in buttercup's room at night*

Buttercup sighed as she lay in her bee while staring at the ceiling. She thought to Bubbles and Blossom's crush question. She scoffed at the idea. HER having crush on someone. Ridiculous right? Don't get her wrong, though her personality may be tomboyish, she still is a girl and its not like she wants to be single her whole life. Its just that she hasn't meet any interesting guys yet. But she didn't want some perfect, dreamy Romeo. Oh hell no! She shuddered at the thought of it. And if she did like a guy and he liked her back then HE would have to make the first move. And it better be damn impressive too. But so far she hasn't met a guy who is even remotely interesting or has the guts to ask her on a date. She knew that she was a little intimidating but come on! The least the could do was grow a damn spine.

"Ha! What a bunch of wimps! Besides, I don't need a boyfriend anyway." And with that final thought, she closed her eyes and fell into a deep yet peaceful sleep.

*the next day*

The girls were in their first period which was maths. Buttercup was bored out of her mind right now. Oh how she wished something would just happen in the next five seconds. They were doing geometry when there was a knock on the door. Ms Keane stopped her lesson and open it but no one could really see what was going on because of the angel she was standing in. She appeared to be having a discussion of some sort. When she was finally done talking to whoever, she returned to the spot she was previously standing and faced the class with a big smile. The girls wondered what the heck she was so happy about but didn't have much time because she began to make an announcement.

"Alright class, I have some great news. Today we have a new exchange student joining us all the way from America and I would like you all to make him feel as welcome as you possibly can." She said.

'Oh great, another student. Yoopie.' She thought sarcastically.

"Everyone, I would like you all to please say hello to our new student, Zim Red!" She said excitedly.

Buttercup's eyes widened along with the reat of the class when the boy walked into the class room and into everyone's view. But this wasn't just any boy. He was wearing red shirt, black pants and and two leather cloves. He also had an odd looking backpack on his back. But what shocked everyone the most was that this kid had GREEN skin! This shocked the girls the most as well as the entire class.

"So Zim, is there anything you would like to say to the class?" Asked ms Keane.

Zim looked at the children in front of him and smiled, revealing some pretty sharp looking teeth.

"Why yes actually. Hello fellow class mates. I am a perfectly normal human meat monkey. Yes, pay no attention to me and we should get along just fine..."


	3. Chapter 2

I'm back yo! I'd like to thank **Michael CC**, **Wild Side** and **Random Irken Derp** for all the support! You guys rock! Speaking of which, I recommend that everyone read **Random Irken Derp's** FanFictions because they are awesome! Now on to the story!

* * *

"I am a perfectly normal human meat monkey. Yes, pay no attention to me and we should get along just fine..." Said Zim as if that was the most normal thing he had ever said (and to be fair it kinda is).

Nobody in the class could keep their jaws from dropping to the floor. It was completely silent for about ten whole seconds before ms Keane decided to start a conversation to try and break the silence before it suffocated them.

"So uh Zim, why don't you tell us something about yourself? Like what brings you to New Townsville." Said ms Keane.

"Hm? Ah yes I..uh?" Oh crap this was not going well. He didn't think they were gonna ask THAT! He needed to think of something and quick! "I've...always wanted to live here!" Sure, that'll work. "I've heard such wonderful things about this city and my old home was so dull so I decided to simply come here instead." He said with smug voice.

'YES! Nailed it! The ideas of my brain goo sometimes even impresses myself.' He thought with a wide smile. There was no way that these fool suspected him of anything. As long as he kept this up, he'll be able to complete his mission with no problem whatsoever. His smile grew wider as he imagined the humans faces when the armada comes and turns them all into Irken slaves.

"Oh well thats lovely. So how are you enjoying New Townsville so far?" Asked ms Keane, glad that she got a conversation going.

"Can't complain." He simply said.

"Oh well thats nice. So class, would anyone like to ask Zim a few questions?" She asked as she turned back to the class. Everyone in the class raised their hand (guess what they wanna ask). Ms Keane simply pointed at some random kid (I'm not gonna bother to come up with a name) and he stood up.

"Uh yeah, why is your skin green?" He asked

"its a skin condition." He said. He knew someone was gonna ask that. He was just glad that there wasn't anyone like Dib in this place. The last thing he needed was another big headed pig-smelly getting the way of his plans to get bring a moosy fate to this planet. Just what would his tallests think of him if he failed to take over this planet?! He'd be a laughing stock! No, the tallests are depending on him! He can't let them down, not when they think so highly of him! He's thoughts were interrupted by another FILTHY human question.

"Where are your ears? And you nose?" She asked.

"Its a part of the skin condition." He said.

This went on for a while. People would ask him questions and he would answer it as smoothly as he could (which isn't really that smooth). As this was happening, the girls couldn't help but stare at this kid as if he had grown a second head.

'Okay, something isn't right here. First of all, he has green skin. Second, he's also got really sharp teeth and black rubber gloves! Everyone knows that means someone's super creepy. Just look at Mojo Jojo! And finally, theres that devious smirk on his face that is just screaming 'super evil'. He MUST be a member of The Gangreen Gang!' Thought Blossom.

'Wow! I love his outfit! They go so perfectly with his skin tone and bring out his eyes so nicely. I've just got to ask him where he get his clothes.' Thought Bubbles.

Buttercup on the othe hand, had no thoughts running through her head what so ever. She was too busy staring at Zim to really think of anything at the moment. She looked him over from his leather boots to his odd haircut (he basically looks like this but shorter and I don't own this image: fs71/f/2011/056/f/4/gaz_x_zim_by_ ) but what caught her attention the most was his skin, not because she thought it was odd (which she did) but because it was her favourite shade of green. It wasn't deep snot green like the Gangreen Gang but a lighter, softer shade of green, like an emerald. She couldn't help but blush at these thoughts. Well, until she realised she had them that is...

'Waoh Waoh Waoh wait! Where did THOSE thoughts come from?!' She asked herself. Since when the heck did she get so...girly?! This wasn't like her at all! Its probably just that chicken she had last night. She knew she shouldn't have eaten Blossom's cooking. 'Yeah thats it. Just some bad chicken thats all.' She thought.

"Are you a monster?" Some boy who happened to sit in front of where Zim was standing asked.

"What?! You filthy dirt creature! How dare you call Zim a monster?! I should rip off your ugly filth head for that!" Said Zim as he slamed his gloved hands on the boy's desk and sent him a glare that could probably make even 'Him' wet his pants (never piss off Zim folks.)

'Well I gotta hand it to the guy, he's certainly got some backbone.' She thought with amusement as she watched the kid who asked the stupid question squirm in his seat in fear. Plus she had to admit, this Zim guy look pretty...cute when he was mad. Her eyes widened at this and she shook her head as if trying to shake the thoughts out. There was NO WAY she could possibly think this guy was cute. He's a weirdo for peat's sake! 'But then again, I'm not exactly ms normal either.' She thought

"Alright Zim, why don't you take a seat. Theres an open one right next to Buttercup. Buttercup, please raise your hand."

Buttercup blushed and raised her hand. Zim noticed her change of colour but thought nothing of it. He simply walked over to the seat next to hers and sat down. The lesson went back to normal after that. Zim would work on his plans and occasionally adjust his wig, Blossom would send him suspicious looks, Bubbles simply took notes and eyed Zim's outfit and Buttercup just blushed (against her will) at the fact that Zim was sitting right next to her. Eventually the bell rang and every ran out of the class.

*in the hallway*

Zim was simply walking in the hallway (duh) thinking of his new plans when suddenly a blonde female popped out of nowhere thus scaring that living crap out of him! Seriously, she just appeared in front of him out of nowhere!

"Hi, I'm Bubbles and allow me be the first to welcome you to our school." She said with a smile that reminded Zim of Mr Dwiky.

"Uh, yes well I-oof!" He was interrupted when something heavy tackled him to the ground. He looked up and saw red headed female glaring down at him. Just what was with these girls and appearing out of thin air?! And where could he learn that trick?

"HA! gotcha! Thought you could spy on us did ya?! Well you can just go tell Ace and the rest of the Gangreen Gang that we're too smart for ya." Said Blossom as if she had just discovered the meaning of life.

"Zim has no idea what the heck you are blabbering about! NOW GET OFF OF ME!" He screamed as he tried to get out from under the crazy red headed female (better men than you have tried dude). Great, this is just what he needed, another Dib.

"Blossom?! What are you doing?!" Asked a confused Bubbles. Why is it that every time a new boy comes to their school, Blossom seems to have the urg to tackle him to the ground?

"Stopping him! He's obviously a member of the Gangreen Gang sent here to spy on us! I mean just look at him!"

"Whats wrong with Zim's appearance?!" He yelled clearly offended. After he look waaay better than the other males in this this school of meat babies! "And Zim does not even know what a Gangreen Gang is! NOW GET OFF OF ME YOU FILTHY DIRT WORM!" He yelled while struggling more voraciously.

"Hey, hold stil-ah!" Yelped Blossom as Zim kicked her off. He then got up as fast as he could and run the heck out of there, screaming as he did so. "Hey get back here!" Blossom yelled as she immediately gave chase.

Bubbles watch them go until they were out of sight with a sweatdrop and a really confused look on her face. She sighed as she decided to go home and let Blossom handle this. Arter all, this happens more often then one might think.

*with Zim*

Zim stood with his hands on his knees, panting in exhaustion. It took about fifteen minutes but he finally last her at that last turn.

"Thank the tallests I finally lost her. These girls are crazier than the Dib-stink and scarier than the Gaz-female. All I have to do now is-" He stopped dead in his tracks as he turned to leave and saw the one the teacher referred to as 'Buttercup' standing right in front of him. Their faces were so close to each that he could feel her breath on his face. Buttercup's face was as red as a tomato as they just stood there for about three second before they both did the exact same thing...

"AAAAAAHHHH!" They both screamed as they ran in opposite directions. 'This place is crazier than my old school!' Zim thought as he ran for his life.


	4. Chapter 3

I just realised that the link in my last chapter was a dud. Heres the real one: art/Gaz-x-Zim-198778328. (I don't own this image. I just found it and thought it was awesome.)

The girls were at Professor Utonium's laboratory where Blossom had given the Professor a very odd task; to scan one of the hairs she had gotten from Zim's head when she had tackled him to the ground. She wanted to see if they could find any traces of black Z-rays in it and prove that he was a Gangreen Gang spy. So imagine her shock at the results.

"WHAT DO YA MEAN THERE'S NO TRACE OF Z-RAYS?!" She screamed. It was so loud that the Professor, Ken and even poochi cowered away in fear of her wrath. How could find no trace of Z-rays?! If that was true then that meant that she tackled a kid to the ground, plucked one of his hairs and chased him all for nothing!

"I-I-I mean we found n-nothing. Its j-j-just an ordinary hair. T-T-Theres no Z-rays in it w-w-w-whatsoever." Stuttered the genius Professor. Seriously, how such a young girl be so terrifying was beyond even his brilliant mind.

"H-He's right Blossom. I didn't sense any black Z-rays when he arrived either so he can't be a member of The Gangreen Gang." Confirmed Poochi.

"B-But I tackled him to the ground to get that hair. And he has green skin and razor sharp teeth. Not to mention no ears or nose. How can he not have ANY Z-rays?!" Said a dumbfounded Blossom. Did they have any idea how embarrassing this is?! Plus that boy is probably scared half to death of her now! She might never be able to live this down!

"I'm sorry Blossom but its true. This kid is just a normal person with a very unfortunate skin condition." Said Ken.

The look on Blossom's face was one of pure disbelief. All that work, all that embarrassment, all for nothing. Who knows what that Zim kid thought of her now. Her eye twitched as all this sunk into her head.

"S-so what do I do now?" Asked Blossom. She may be crazy but that didn't mean she didn't feel guilty. After all she didn't want Zim to transfer school simply because of her. Then the most logical answer came from the most illogical person in the room.

"I think you should apologise to him tomorrow at school." Answered...Buttercup? Wait what?

Everyone in the room looked at her as if she were crazy. Did Buttercup of all people just tell her to apologise? Since when was SHE the 'kiss and make up ' type?

"What?" She asked. Why was everyone staring at her like that? It was a reasonable solution after all. You tackle someone for no reason and then apologise. That's how it works right? Was there a memo she didn't get or something?

"Would you all please stop staring at me like that? It creeping me out." She said with all honesty (hey, if everyone in the room was staring at you for no reason, you'd be pretty creeped out too).

"Wow Buttercup, I never thought you were the apologising type." Said Bubbles

"Hey I can apologise!" Okay now she was a bit pissed off. She can apologise! It's not like she once kicked a guy's ass so hard that he ended up crying on the floor while she just laughed at him! Oh wait, yes she did. For a brief moment she wondered if that guy ever DID get out of intensive care...and therapy. But still she DID have a conscience...most of the time anyway.

"As surprising as it is, Buttercup is right. You should apologise to him and at least give him a chance." Said the annoyingly goody goody Ken (I have nothing against Ken. It's just that his goody goody nature a bit annoying is all...and a bit creepy.).

"Oh come on, do I have to? I mean he's obviously evil!" Whined Blossom. Were they all blind or something? The guy had evil written all over him!

"Blossom..." said the surprisingly stern sounding Ken.

"*Sigh* Fine, I'll apologise next time we see him." 'But that doesn't mean that I trust him. I better keep an eye on this Zim guy.' Thought Blossom.

*with Zim*

Zim was in his new base working on his newest scheme. He was just putting in the finishing touches in his computer when Gir decided to pop in and spend some time with his master. Now don't get him wrong, he didn't hate Gir. In fact, over the years he's grown quite attached to the little mechanical moron. It's just that he could get annoying very fast.

"HI MASTER! How was school?" He asked as he came to his master's side.

"Agh, horrible! There were these girls that kept popping out of nowhere every time I took a step and one of them even had the nerve to try and attacked me! ME! The great ZIM! Oh how I wanted to put her in her place right then and there but that might blow my cover. And the last thing I need is to get in trouble with the teaching units for murder on the first day." He said as he typed. He looked at Gir for a brief moment and saw that he was smiling like an idiot (well, more of an idiot). Zim knew this wasn't gonna end well. Gir only smiled like that when he was gonna say something either very disturbing or ver VERY stupid.

"MASTER HAS GIRL PROBLEMS!" He screamed so loud that he was pretty sure Minimoose AND the neighbours could hear it. Just the shloop (Irken word for fuck) was that metal maniac talking about now?

'Ugh, whatever. I don't have time for this right now. I must continue with the experiment.' He thought as he continued to type away on his giant and sarcastic computer. On its screen was a histogram showing the process of his latest experiment. He smiled deviously at his work. He was hoping that this little beauty finally show the humans just how AMAZING the Irken race really is. But first he better call his tallests and tell him about the move. After all they just loved to hear about his plans. And he was nothing if not loyal to his tallests.

"Computer, contact the tallests so that I may amaze them with my AMAZINGNESS!" He yelled as his computer just sighed and contacted his leaders. He was seriously not getting paid enough to put up with all this.

*on the massive*

The tallests were busy just sitting on their chair eating snacks. You know the usual hard work. And boy were they loving it.

"Man I love this job. I tell ya, being tallest is was the best thing that ever happened to us. Right pal?" Said Red as he munched on his Irken chips smiling like a five year old on Christmas.

"I'll say! This the best! Nothing could possibly ruin this for us." Just then an Irken trouper walked up to them. He looked pretty nervous. He was sweating pullets and for a good reason. Why did HE have get this job. Couldn't someone ELSE tell the tallests. Oh man this was not gonna end well.

"Um sirs, there is an incoming transmission from *gulp* invader Zim." The tallests stared at him for a moment then looked at each other then back at him.

"Is that so?" Asked Red.

"Yes sirs." He saluted.

"Well then...LAUNCH HIM INTO DEEP-SPACE!" Yelled Purple. A giant tube came out of nowhere and sucked the poor trouper in. You could hear his scream in horror as he was launched into deep-space.

*back with Zim*

Zim smiled wide as his tallests appeared on his computer screen. And boy did they not look happy. In fact, they looked downright pissed. But being the ever so oblivious Zim, he didn't even notice.

"Greetings my tallests! I have come with my latest progress report!" He said and saluted like a good little invader.

"Ugh whatever, just tell us about your new plan which will just fail or blow. Most probably the last one!" Said Red who looked like he was about to strangle Zim for interrupting their hourly snack.

"Yeah Zim, what have you done this time." Said purple.

"It has come to my attention that there have been a few...technical difficulties...so I have decided to change my location to a place called "New Townsville". Right now I'm busy putting the finishing touches on my latest experiment and will unleash it onto the city in the next three minutes."

"If you say so Zim. Anything useful you want to tell us?" Asked Red.

"No, sirs! That's is all. I will give more briefing in my next progress report. Invader Zim signing off." He then cut the communication off and got off of his chair. He walk over to one of the giant capsules in his lab that held his new experiment.

"Computer, what is the progress of the experiment?"

"Progress of experiment is one hundred percent."

"Perfect." He smiled evilly at his latest work. Yes, this would definitely show the humans just how great the Irken race really is. "Time to unleash my greatest experiment into the city. Computer, commence large sequence."

"Large sequence countdown initiated. 10. 9. 8 .7..." As the computer kept counting the roof above the capsule opened up revealing the outside of the front of the base. While this was all happening, Zim went back to his computer and chose a landing spot. He couldn't think of one for a while but then inspiration hit him! He type in "city hall" on the computer.

"3. 2. 1. LAUNCH! " Just then the capsule shot up into the air thus leaving his base and heading towards city hall. Zim watched his experiment from his lab's computer as it flew through the air. He chuckled evilly at what he was watching. Oh yeah, this was gonna be good.

*at the lab*

"Girls, you've gotta see this!" Yelled Ken while he and the Professor were on the computer. The girls immediately ran to see what the heck he was panicking about.

"What is it?" Asked Blossom.

"There's some sort of strange object heading towards city hall. We're not sure where it came from but it looks like it's hold some sort of object inside. I want you girls to go check it out just incase."

"Right, you can count on us Professor. Come on girls." And with that, the girls changed into their Z-forms and headed out to check out this weird pod thingy.

*with Zim*

The capsule had just landed in in city hall and Zim got to watch the whole thing from his lab.

"Hehehe. This is gonna be awesome. With no Dib in my way, nothing with be able stop me! HAHAHAHAHA- wait, what is that?" He squinted to the corner of the screen and saw something heading towards the experiment. "Computer, zoom in on the right corner of the screen!" The computer did as it was told and zoomed in. Zim could not believe what the heck he was seeing! Was that? Yes it was! But it couldn't be! THOSE GIRLS FROM THE LEARNING CENTRE!

"WHAT THE SHLOOP?!"

*with the girls*

The girls got there just as the pod had crashed into city hall. They didn't know what to make of it really. It looked like something from a really bad science fiction movie.

"So what do we do with this thing?" Asked Buttercup.

"I don't really know. I guess we should take it to th- wait something's happening! " said Blossom. And boy was she right. The pod started shaking and making combustion sounds. It looked like the thing was gonna blow up! And true to it's appearance it did! (Big surprise) when the smoke cleared they saw a...holy crap! What the fuck is that?!

The girls couldn't believe what they were looking at. It looked like a cross between a moose and a gorilla. It had the head and tail of a moose and the body of a gorilla.

*with Zim*

"HA! Lets see those girls handle my giant Mooserilla! HAHAHAHAHA" He laughed evilly as he watched his experiment roar with excitement as it began destroying buildings and crushing cars.

*with the girls*

"What the heck is that thing?!" Asked Buttercup

"I have no idea! It looks like some sort of Mooserilla!" Said Bubbles.

"Well whatever it is, it's trying to destroy the city. Lets show this thing that no one messes with our town." Said Blossom.

And with that they began to attack. The Mooserilla was still smashing things when it heard something coming it's way. It looked to it right only to be hit by a giant yellow hammer. The force of the hit caused it to stumble back. It regained it's balance and growled, looking for whatever hit it and then it saw it. Girls in skirts! (The ultimate evil!)

"GRRAORGH!" It charged at the girls like a mad cow.

"Look out!"

"Waoh!"

"Hey!"

They dodged the attack just in time but it started to swing it's arms in a frenzy, trying to swat them away like flies. The girls were dodging as fast as they could but they couldn't keep it up forever. Eventually they were hit and smacked into the ground.

"Ugh, you girls okay?" Blossom groaned as she got up.

"Oh man that hurt." Groaned Buttercup as she got up as well.

"Oow..." Whined Bubbles.

"Alright, I'm tired of this thing. Lets take it down." Buttercup growled as she took off towards the Mooserilla as did Blossom and Bubbles.

"Yo yo tie up attack!"

The giant Mooserilla suddenly found itself wrapped up by Blossom's yo yo. It struggled as hard as it could but it seemed that this yo yo thing was indestructible. Still the creature continued to thrash about like crazy.

"Waoh! Come on girls, I can't keep this thing still forever!"

"I'm on it! Thrashing bubble attack!"

The of the bubbles sent the Mooserilla flying through the air.(okay?) The monster landed on it's back with a crash.

"My turn, crashing hammer attack!"

As the creature was getting back on his feet, Buttercup sent a shock wave into it's gut causing it to roar in pain.

"Alright girls, lets finish this! All together!" Yelled Blossom

"Ultimate powerpuff combo attack!" They all attacked the Monster at once with there the most powerful attacks. The attacks combined into one giant blast heading straight for the Mooserilla! When the blast hit it there was a huge flash of light that blinded the girls for about three seconds. When the light dissolved the creature was gone. All that was left was a smoking crater where it was standing.

"Well that was easy." Said Bubbles.

"Yeah but where do you suppose that thing came from?" Asked Blossom.

"Who cares. It's dead now so lets head back home. I'm starving!"

And with that the girls headed back to the Professor's lab.

*with Zim*

Zim had watched the whole thing from his base and could not believe what he had just seen. They took out his latest creation! It took him hours to make that thing! Did they have any idea how much winnies he had to make to create that thing?!

"How could this be?! I made that the Mooserilla's skin to be impenetrable! How could they possibly-" That's when it hit him. Of course! There was only one way they could've beaten his Mooserilla so easily; Z-rays!

"I must tell the tallests!"

Zim typed away on his computer and established a connection with the massive. Soon the tallests appeared on the screen looking just as pissed as the last time. Red began to speak.

"The better be important Zim."

"It is my tallests! I have discovered something that I believe would be important information for the armada."

"And just what would that be?" Asked Purple.

"I have discovered that there are sources of Z-rays on this planet!"

Red spat out his Irken soda when he heard that. Did he just say Z-ray?! "Z-rays?! Did you say Z-rays?!" He asked.

"Yes my tallest! It appears that it is causing the species on this planet to mutate and gain powerful abilities."

"Hold on! I thought all the Z-rays in the universe disappeared years ago!" Said Purple.

"So did I but I am one hundred percent certain that there are black AND white z-rays on this planet."

"Interesting, if there are Z-rays on that planet then the creature that were hit by them must be quite powerful. This could be a large threat to the armada." Said as he thought this over.

"Red, this could mean trouble for us." Purple said as he turned to his partner.

"Hmmmm...Alright Zim, I want you to learn as much as you can about these Z-rays. This mission is important Zim. If those earthlings discover how to weaponize Z-rays it could mean trouble for us. I want you to intercept whoever is using it and figure out all that you can about it. Got it?"

"Yes my tallests!"

"Good, looks like you might be useful after all Zim. Tallests out." Said Purple as he cut off the transmission.

*the next day at school*

Zim was walking to his next class trying to thinking about his new mission. He finally had a way to prove to his tallests that he was the best invader there is and he wasn't going to let them down. The only problem is that the only creatures on this filthy stink-ball he knew with Z-powers were those three girls he met yesterday. Her needed to gain information about them but how?

"Hey Zim!"

He turned around and saw Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup running towards him. 'Great, now what do they want?' He thought. He stood there waiting for them to catch up. When they did he waited to see what they wanted.

"Hey Zim. What's up?" Asked Bubbles.

What's up? What kind of stupid question is that? Couldn't they just look up? Perhaps there was something on the roof that he didn't notice. He tilted his head upwards and looked for whatever they were talking about.

"I see a ceiling fan but nothing else. Does that answer your question?" He asked as he turned his head back to the girls. Bubbles sweatdropped at his answer while Buttercup softly laughed at it.

"Hehehe. Good one man." Chuckled Buttercup. Zim looked at her questioningly causing her to blush and look away. Again Zim noticed her change in colour but decided that it wasn't important at the moment.

"If that is all you want to know then Zim shall take his leave no-"

"Wait! I uh...want to apologise for tackling you yesterday. It was totally inappropriate and I'm sorry and I hope we can be friends." She said as she held out her hand.

'Even though I STILL don't trust you.' She thought.

Zim's eyes widened ay her apology. Did she just say 'friends'?. 'Hmmm...I DO need to learn more about these Z-rays and what better way to learn about them then by studying them in action. Looks like this mission just got a lot easier.' He thought.

"Very well, Zim accepts your offer of friendship." He said as he shook Blossom's hand. Both of them smirked deviously at each as they continued to shake hands.

"I hope we can learn A LOT from each other Zim."

"As do I."

'Hook, line and sinker. You have no idea what you're up against.' They both thought in union. Clearly neither of the two knew just how life changing this little handshake really was.


	5. Chapter 4

Zim was in maths class, not really paying attention to what ever the teacher was saying. After all he already knew everything he needed to know about numbers. It was compulsory that all Irken invaders and weapons specialists learned it and earth math was simply wa~ay too easy anyway. Instead he was working on what his next experiment would be.

'Giant earth monkey eating fly? No, Gir would probably try to eat IT.' He thought as he scribbled on his little sheet of paper.

'Vampire hamster weenies? Hmmm...I'll leave that for plan B. Flesh eating demon squid? NEVER AGAIN!' He shuddered at the memory of the worst experiment he ever created.

Unbeknownst to Zim, he was being watched by a pair of pink eyes. 'I just know Zim's up to something. I just can't figure out what it is.' It had been about three days since Zim accepted her offer of 'friendship'. She had been watching him like hawk for anything suspicious but found nothing. Unfortunately for Zim she was persistent and even caused a few incidents such as attacking him at lunch when she noticed he wasn't eating and accused him of poisoning the cafeteria food only for him to say that his skin condition only allowed him to eat certain foods causing everyone in the cafeteria glare at her for being such a jerk. Yeah, that was NOT her best approach. She then looked at Buttercup. The strangest part was that Buttercup had gotten the most upset about it and even called her insensitive. BUTTERCUP of all people!

'I need to be a little more discreet if I'm going to convince Buttercup and Bubbles that Zim is up to something.'She looked at Zim again and noticed that he was looking out the window. She looked outside but saw that sky was starting to get darker. 'Looks like it's gonna rain soon.' She thought. She turned her attention back to Zim and saw that he looked a bit worried. 'What's up with him?' She wondered.

Zim was panicking. The moment he saw the sky darkening; he knew it meant that it would rain soon. And on the ONE day he forgot to bathe in glue! 'I hate this planet so much.' He thought.

What was he going to do now? If he stayed at school until the rain stops then he could be here for hours. If he ran out there then he would burn and blow his cover. This was not good at all. That's when he remembered; the girls! At least one of them must've brought an umbrella. Maybe they would be willing to share! After all, they were 'friends' now so it wouldn't be too much trouble. Right?

He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of the bell ringing. 'What? Time to leave already?' He thought as he watched the other student monkeys collect their belongings and exit the learning room. He looked for the girls and noticed that they had already left. He panicked again and packed his things as fast as he could and ran off to find them. He ran through the halls looking left and right for any sign of them. 'Where are they?!' He eventually found himself near the school entrance but he still couldn't find them. He looked about and to his relief, he saw the Buttercup human about to leave. With an umbrella! He couldn't let her leave so he did the first thing he could think of.

Buttercup had just opened her umbrella and was outside the school entrance when she felt a pair of arms wrap themselves tightly around her waste. She was about to turn around and kill whoever dared to touch her in such a manner when she saw a green head with blue eyes. She blushed and immediately turned her head so that he wouldn't notice.

"Z-Zim?! W-W-What the h-heck are y-you d-doing?!" She asked.

"Hmm? Sorry but I needed to get out of this rain and I forgot my umbrella at home and you were the first person I saw so I figured that you wouldn't mind." He answered.

"I-I don't but c-could you p-please let go of me? People are staring." Indeed they were. Everyone who walked past them would look at them oddly and whisper among themselves. A pair of girls who were walking by saw them and giggled causing her to blush even more.

"Hmmm?" Zim looked at himself and noticed he close he was holding her. He blushed dark green and quickly let go of her while still managing to stay under the umbrella. "Oh uh...sorry about that."

"It's alright. Come on, we can go to the lab and wait there until the rain stops." She replied a little disappointed that he actually let go. She knew that she asks him to but that didn't mean that she wanted him to listen.

Zim's antennas perked at the word 'lab'. 'Perhaps this lab is the place of origin of their abilities.' He thought. "Very well. Take me to this lab and we shall wait out the rain there."

And so they began walking to the lab. As they walked, Buttercup decided to start up a conversation so they wouldn't have to walk in awkward silence. "So uh...What's your favourite...colour?" She mentally face palmed herself. What's his favourite colour? THAT'S the best she could think of?!

"Uuuuhm...purple, red and green." He replied. Holy crap, she couldn't believe that worked! Okay, now all she had to do was keep this going until they got to the lab.

"Oh cool. I like green too."

"Is that why you kept staring at Zim during class?" He asked out of pure curiosity. He had noticed that over the past three days since they became 'friends' that she would often look at him out of the corner of her eye. He wanted to know why she kept looking at him like that because it was the first time any human had done it and he still needed to learn about these girls after all.

Her face went many shades of red when he asked that. Crap, she thought he wasn't looking! Now what was she gonna do?! She needed to think of an excuse quickly. "I was staring because I uhhh...like your shirt?" And theres that mental face palm again. Seriously, what was it about this green weirdo that made her act like a complete idiot?! No other boy had this affect on her so why did he?! She just didn't understand.

"Why yes it is a nice shirt isn't it? I suppose Zim cannot blame you for liking his superior fashion sense. After all I do look pretty amazing." He said with pride. Of course that was it. Why else would she stare at him other then his brilliant fashion skills?

Buttercup sighed in relief. Damn that was close. 'I can't believe that actually worked.' Zim noticed her sighing and turned to look at her.

'Why is she sighing? Did I do something wrong?' He thought. If he was going to complete this mission then he had to maintain this friendship for as long as possible. What was that thing Gir said to do when someone says something nice about you?

'I think it was "be nice back?" Would that work? Well it's worth a shot.'

"You look...nice as well."

Her face immediately went red again. Did he just complement her? She looked away so that he wouldn't see her blush. It didn't work. He noticed her change in colour once and decided to get to the bottom of it once and for all.

"Why does your face keep changing colour?"

Dammit! He wasn't supposed to see! She was totally screwed now if she didn't come up with a good excuse!

" I'm uh... j-just not f-feeling well. Yeah that's it! Just a little flu is all." She said while trying to play it cool. It must've worked considering that Zim jumped right in front of her (while still remaining under the umbrella) and put his hand on her forehead. Now her face was as red as a baboon's butt.

"Hmmmm...you don't feel very warm..." He then leaned in a little closer and moved his hand to her cheeck. "Oh, now I feel it! Perhaps I should take you to a hospital to get treated. Can't have you getting sick now can I?"

Buttercup knees felt like her knees were turning into jelly. His face was so close to her's that she could feel his breath on her face. All she had to do to close the gap between was lean a little closer an- what the fuck?! Where did THOSE thoughts come from?! Bubbles has been making her watching WAY too many romantic comedies.

'But he's being so considerate. I just have to move a bit closer and- what the hell am I thinking?! I sound like Blossom! Maybe I AM sick...'

"Uh...No it's okay. I'm sure the Professor probably has something that can help. He's always inventing something nerdy and overly complicated. It's what he does."

"Inventing you say. I'm a bit of an inventor myself who know." He said with more smug than people who drive hybrids. He leaned back (much to her disappointment), put his hands on his sides and put on the cockiest smile known to man. He knew that he couldn't blow his cover or anything but would it really be wrong to talk about his GENIUS BRAIN-GOO?! 'I think not.' He thought.

Buttercup couldn't help but laugh a little. He looked like one of those corny superheroes from one of Blossom's favourite shows. But even though he looked like a complete dork; she couldn't help but think he looked a bit cute in his little pose (even if she wouldn't admit it).

"Really now? Does that mean you like to make things that end up blowing up too?" She asked with a smirk.

"HA! I'll have you know that most of my inventions are supposed to do that! What's the point of creating something of pure genius if you can't use it to make things explode?"

" I know right?! That's what I keep telling the Professor but it's always 'No Buttercup, that's illegal'. She said using her best Professor Utonium impression. And so they continued their way to the lab while talking about explosives and destruction. Zim told her about the time Gir (who he explained to her was his pet dog) had once set off three whole crates of fireworks inside his house; causing it to turn into a giant fireball. He also told her about the time he tried to fix his alarm clock but somehow managed to blow that up too. To say that Buttercup was interested was an understatement. She may have been the hero of New Townsville but that didn't mean that she didn't love a good explosion and Zim would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying this. He had never had so much fun talking about his failed experiment even if it was just to keep his cover. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. Eventually they reached the lab and ran inside to escape the rain. Or at least Zim did anyway.

They made their way towards the living room (if the Professor lives there then I'm sure there is one) where the tiniest scientist Zim had ever seen was watching some tv.

"Yo Ken, hope you don't mind but I brought a friend over to wait until the rain stops."

Ken turned his attention to Buttercup and noticed Zim. 'Wow. When Blossom said he had green skin, she wasn't kidding.' Nevertheless; he put on a smile and got off the couch so he could introduce himself.

"Hi there! You must be Zim. I'm Ken, nice to meet you." He said as he held out his hand hoping his new guests would shake it. (that came out wrong)

Zim however; just stared blankly at him for a moment and blinked after another. Finally, after three moments of awkward silence, Zim said the first thing that came to his brain-goo.

"You are the smallest scientists I have ever seen."

Ken sweatdropped. Not exactly the greeting he was expecting. Buttercup just laughed under her breath. Just then Poochi walked into the room and saw Zim and visa versa. They spent two seconds staring at each before Poochi decided that this was getting a little too awkward for his taste.

"I'm gonna go help the Professor before he blows himself up." He said awkwardly as he left the room. Zim was about to say something but was interrupted by a very high pitched voice.

"Hey everyone! I brought hot coco! Oh hi Zim!" Said Bubbles as she walked into the room with two cups of steaming hot coco. Blossom appeared next to her, also holding two cups of hot coco and glared at Zim.

"Hello Zim."

"Greetings bosom."

"It's Blossom."

"Whatever. Besides, Zim does not need to know your name when Zim already knows that you're BAT SHIT CRAZY!"

"Excuse me?! If anyone's crazy around here it's you!"

"Oh? Then I suppose that I just imagined getting tackled by a red headed female and being accused for poisoning the cafeteria food! What do you have to say to that Petals?!"

"IT'S BLOSSOM! GET IT RIGHT!"

The others sweatdropped as they watched Blossom and Zim get in each other's faces and start what a appeared to be an all out glaring contest. Bubbles sighed at the sight before her while Buttercup started placing bets on who'd win and Ken could've sworn the he saw the intensity spark between them. And not in a good way. But as entertaining as this was, he didn't want them to fight. They might destroy the entire living room! They were about to strangle each other but were sadly interrupted by Ken jumping between them and pushing them apart.

"Hey come on guys! There's no need to fight. I'm sure we can settle this in a nice and orderly fas-*BOOOOM!*" He was interrupted by an explosion that appeared to come from his father's work room. Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and ran towards the room.

When they entered the work room; they saw the Professor working on some wierd machine machine with black smoke coming out of it while Poochi sat and watched. Ken was the first to run over to his father to check if he was okay.

"Dad! Are you alright?! What happened?!"

Utonium paused from what he was doing and turned his attention to his son. "I'm fine but this machine isn't. I've been trying to get to work all day but nothing I do seems to get it up and running. I just can't seem to figure out what I'm doing wrong."

Ken sighed in relief, glad that his dad was okay. The last thing he needed was to become an orphan. "It's alright dad. I'm sure you'll figure it out sooner or later. In the mean, Buttercup brought a friend over."

"That's nice but where is he?" They all look confused for a moment until they notice that Zim has indeed disappeared. It's like he was never there to begin with. There was no trace of where he could've run off to nor was there any sound when he left.

"That's strange. Where'd Zim go?" Asked Bubbles.

"Maybe he got bored and left." Answered Blossom. 'Or maybe he's working on his newest evil scheme.' She thought.

Buttercup looked very disappointed. Did he really just leave like that? Can't be. Zim would never do that! Would he? She sighed sadly and considered just going home and sulking until they all heard a strange noise coming from behind Professor Utonium's machine. They all moved to see what was happening and saw Zim himself tinkering with the wires of the machine.

"Zim? What are you doing?" Asked Ken as he wondered what the strange green boy was doing with his father's machine. Zim ignored him however and simply continued with his work. After a moment or two, he closed the latch of the machine and turned his attention to them.

"There. Try it now." Professor Utonium stared blankly at him for a second but simply shrugged. It was worth a shot right? He stepped in front of the machine and started it up and was surprised to see it start up with no problems what's so ever. It purred like a newly bought car and showed no signs of braking down any time soon.

"My machine! It's working! It functioning properly!" He then grabbed Zim and pulled him into a hug and started spinning him around. "Thank you thank you THANK YOU!" He chanted as he continued to spin Zim around. Zim on the other hand, was struggling to get out of his grip. "LET GO OF ME YOU FILTHY SKINK MONKEY! UGH, YOU SMELL LIKE FEET! UNHAND ZIM!" Finally, he managed to brake out of the Professor's hold was about to obliterate him but interrupted by Poochi.

"Dude, How'd you do that? The Professor's been trying to get that thing to work all day."

"Zim's an inventor just like the Professor. Only difference is that Zim's inventions are you SUPPOSED to blow up." Buttercup explained. Zim put on another egotistical smile as Buttercup explained his brilliance.

"Yes well, a simple device like this was not even a challenge for my genius. I could make many devices like this in my sleep." He then pointed at Blossom. "My genius brain even impresses you eh Paul?"

"How many times do I have to tell you, IT'S BLOSSOM!"

Blossom may not have been impressed but Ken sure was. Finally, another genius prodigy just like him. And one that goes to the same school as him no less! Maybe now he'd finally be able to have an intelligent conversation someone besides his dad.

"Hey professor? What is this thing anyway?" Asked Buttercup.

"Why it's a teleporter of course! With this beautiful machine, we'll be able to go anywhere we want! Can you imagine the possibilities?"

"Wow, that's amazing dad! This'll totally make family vacations way easier."

"Exactly! I've been working on this baby for a loooong time. And thanks to Zim, we can finally go to Hawaii! For free! Think of all the money we'll save!" (Cheapo!) He put his hand on Zim's shoulder and smiled at him. "Zim, you're welcome here whenever you want. My home is open to all geniuses. Right Ken?"

"Totally! Can you teach me how to invent things in my sleep too?"

Buttercup sighed dreamily as she watched Zim be praised by professor Utonium and Ken. 'He really is amazing.' She thought. Bubbles noticed her staring at Zim and almost couldn't believe it.

'Holly cow! Is Buttercup crushing on Zim? Nah, Can't be. I'm probably just seeing things. But I better keep an eye on her. Just in case.'

Meanwhile Zim thought this mission couldn't be any easier. He now had the Trust for two genius scientists (not as genius as him though) and their robotic dog. He still needed to do something about the red headed female though. She was starting to become a pain. He was sure that she wouldn't prove much of a threat though and if she was, she'd simply be annihilated along with the rest of these pathetic human when the armada shows up.

'Yes, they won't stand a chance. Soon they will know the true power of the Irken armada.'

Meanwhile Blossom was trying to glare a hole in Zim's head. Now he's convinced Ken and the Professor too. 'You may have everyone else fooled but I'm on to you. I'll prove that you're no good. Just you wait.'


End file.
